


I Love Him Like Mad

by broadwayblainey



Category: Glee
Genre: Klaine Advent Drabble Challenge 2017, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-12
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2019-02-14 18:02:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13013205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/broadwayblainey/pseuds/broadwayblainey
Summary: Kurt Hummel wants a drama free birthday party and for his Dad to like his boyfriend. Good luck, Kurt.Some badboy!Blaine for the Klaine Advent prompt: Judgement.





	I Love Him Like Mad

Kurt kept looking at the open front door across his crowded living room. He knew he should be enjoying the company of his friends and family but he couldn’t help it. Blaine was supposed to be here almost an hour ago. However, the walking attitude in a leather jacket he’d started dating five months ago would only be on time if Kurt physically dragged him from place to place. He saw his Dad exaggeratedly look at his watch.

   "Relax, Hummel, he’ll be here,“ Santana said, appearing from nowhere next to him, linking an arm through his. "Probably with a police escort but, he’ll be here,” she joked, but his dad heard and shook his head.  
   "She’s kidding, Dad,“ he told him. Santana shrugged.  
   She had been the one to introduce him to Blaine, they had been friends since they were kids and Blaine was at Santana’s birthday party almost nine months ago. Kurt had hated him at first; he was a loud drunk, leaning in too close as he spoke and singing an, admittedly wonderful, slurred duet with Mercedes. But, Blaine had been suspended from his high school and he had started at McKinley three weeks later and, yes, he was a little full of himself and a little rough around the edges but he was sweet, too. He’d taken a shining to Kurt, something he wasn’t really used to. He cheered loudly when Kurt sang in glee club and listened to him when he talked, really listened, when everyone else seemed to just talk over him. Then, one Wednesday about two months after he transferred, Blaine shoved Kurt out of the firing line of a slushie from Karofsky. It hit him squarely in the face and, as Kurt helped clean him up in the bathroom on the second-floor people rarely used, they had kissed. Kurt hadn’t looked back since.  
   Until now, that is, as he looked up at the door and saw his boyfriend walk through it. He had a bruised eye a cut lip and, by the look of the dried blood on his cupids bow, his nose had been bleeding. Kurt sighed, felt his father’s judgmental gaze on him, and started towards Blaine before he could talk to anyone. He left Santana cackling and tried to ignore the look of horror on Rachel’s face.  
   "A word?” he hissed at Blaine when he got close enough, he grabbed his arm and dragged him to his bedroom, under the watchful eye of his Dad, not wanting to make a scene in front of everyone.  
   "Love, I’m sor -“ Blaine started as they stomped down the stairs to Kurt’s room.  
   "Don’t,” Kurt told him, letting go of his arm to push him onto the bed. Blaine perched on the edge and looked at him.  
   "But I am sor -“ he tried again.  
   "Don’t,” Kurt repeated, walking into his bathroom and getting the first aid box from the cabinet behind his mirror. When he returned to his room Blaine was touching his finger to his cut lip. “Stop it,” Kurt said, shoving his arm away and tearing open a packet of antibacterial wipes. He dabbed at Blaine’s cut lip, smiling inwardly when he hissed at the sting. “What happened?”  
   "We don’t have to get into that right now,“ Blaine sighed, reaching up and trying to take Kurt’s hand. Kurt shook him off.  
   "You’ve turned up at my birthday party to meet my Dad for the first time with a bloody nose and a busted face. Tell me,” Kurt said, more growled actually. He began wiping the blood from below Blaine’s nose. “Tell me.”  
   "My dad,“ he whispered, looking up into Kurt’s eyes. Kurt sighed, stroked Blaine’s sad face. He couldn’t be angry at that. Well, he could, a little. He rested his forehead against Blaine’s and rubbed his arm soothingly. He let his eyes slip closed.  
   "Why today?” he groaned. “I know that’s selfish, but why did it have to be today?”  
   Blaine laughed and pulled Kurt down to sit next to him. He looked at him again in that very Blaine way that made Kurt want to curl up and never look at anything but his boyfriend looking at him like that. Blaine kissed his mouth. Then his cheek. Then his ear and twice on his neck before leaning his head on Kurt’s shoulder.  
   "Do you think I do these things to make your life harder?“ he pressed another kiss to Kurt’s neck, and that really wasn’t fair, so he just huffed as an answer. "You mad at me?” he asked, sitting up straighter before kissing his mouth again, deeper this time, his hand cupping Kurt’s jaw gently. “Huh, you mad at me?” he whispered against Kurt’s lips when he pulled back. He grinned at Kurt dopily, then started kissing all over his face with loud smacks, smiling through his bruises. Kurt laughed and tried to bat him away with his hands. Blaine just grabbed them both in his, cocking his head to the side and staring at Kurt with wide eyes, pouting. “I’m sorry.”  
   "Fine,“ Kurt sighed, shaking his head but smiling. "Will you just please behave in front of my Dad? It’s really important to me that he likes you. And everyone else; my friends and Carole. They’re already judging you because of the suspension and -”  
   "I cross my heart,“ he promised, and he did, dragging his fingers over his shirt. Kurt took his hand and started towing him back upstairs before Blaine pulled him back to look at him. "I love you,” he said. And that was a new thing; Kurt had said it first, by accident when Blaine had taken off his jacket and wrapped it around Kurt when it rained because he knew his pristine white shirt was expensive. It had slipped out and Kurt just stared at Blaine, wide-eyed and mortified, but Blaine simply smiled, kissed his cheek and said it back.  
   "I love you, too.“


End file.
